Lo Juro Por El Tíber
by Dirkolff Odaireen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Frank estuviera enamorado de alguien mas que no fuera Hazel? ¿Afectaria en algo su rendimiento como legionario? ¿Se complicarian las responsabilidades de ser un Praetor? ¿Hasta donde se esta dispuesto a llegar por amor?
1. La Búsqueda

**_La Búsqueda_**

La diosa Discordia, Eris para los griegos, caminaba de un lado a otro molesta y frunciendo el ceño. En su forma romana se solía mantener más molesta y problemática de lo usual pero era de la forma griega como le gustaba causar más alboroto. Un destello de Eris apareció y un vestido al estilo griego lucia por completo durante un momento pero en un parpadeo los ropajes se volvieron romanos. La diosa estaba furiosa. Su cabeza estallaba constantemente ante la poca estabilidad de sus dos partes y de ese modo le era mucho más complicado causar conflictos y sobre todo caos.

La diosa debía solucionar eso. No sabía cuándo ni cómo pero lo haría, debia hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar por el Olimpo y con cada paso que daba sus ropajes y su cabello parecía querer cambiar pues se veía la silueta borrosa de sus ropajes en color blanco al color rojo que solía vestir cuando era romana. Discordia había decidido que era hora de no solo matar semidioses o causar su muerte, era hora de que los semidioses le sirvieran como a sus padres y hermanos e hicieran una búsqueda para ella. Así fue como la diosa del caos bajo al Campamento Júpiter para dirigirse a la Quinta Cohorte donde se encontraba una semidiosa, hija de Febo Apolo la cual había visto en acción pocas veces y le parecía la indicada para la misión y la cual pese a que estaba "fuera de servicio" no se podría negar a la petición de una diosa, y menos de ella. Discordia sonrió al llegar ante ella, la cual dormía plácida y profundamente. Se quedó de pie observando cómo se removía, envolviéndose entre sus sábanas en busca del calor para mitigar el frío que generaba su presencia. Sin embargo no despertó. La diosa carraspeo con finjida delicadeza para despertar a la chica pero al ver que no funcionaba hablo lo suficiente fuerte para que la escuchara.

— Hey, tu. Despierta... —La diosa intento sonreír amable mientras le llamaba a sabiendas de que sus sonrisas, por más que se esforzase, solían mostrarse amenazadoras. Pero la semidiosa era ajena a lo que sucedía. Ya fastidiada, Discordia se adentró en su mente, completamente segura de que ahí la escucharía. Irrumpiendo en sus sueños dijo casi en voz de grito—. ¡Gwendolyn Sole, despierta de una maldita vez! —Gwen se incorporo con la respiración agitada exclamando con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡Prefiero que me llamen Gwen! —Paseo su mirada por la habitación topándose con el ceño fruncido de la diosa vistiendo sus ropajes engalanados y llamándola Gwendolyn ¿Acaso era un sueño? Realidad, sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera no debía hablarle a una diosa de esa manera. Golpeo su frente y se apresuró a agregar, no del todo consciente—. Mi señora... ¿Es esto un sueño o está realmente aquí?

La sonrisa de la mujer no la relajaba en lo absoluto. No le gustaba mucho encontrarse con ninguno de los hijos de Nox.

— Esto es tan real como tu, querida. —La diosa Discordia observó muy atenta el incongruente accionar de la semidiosa, terminando por deducir que la falta de costumbre de los semidioses al estar frente a una divinidad como para ella la falta de costumbre del necesitar ayuda de los semidioses. Con tal impedimento la diosa camino por la habitación buscando las palabras precisas para expresarse correctamente—. Necesito de tus, ahm... ¿Servicios?, para una misión, una búsqueda o como sea que ustedes le llamen —Dirigió su mirada a la joven en el momento en que pronunciaba esas palabras tan desconocidas, completamente nuevas para ella ya que nunca requería de ellos, los semidioses, pero esta ocasión era una excepción.

Gwen palideció por las repetidas faltas de respeto que cometía, una tras otra hacia a la diosa. Le habían quedado algunas costumbres de su servicio, una de ellas era: respeto y carácter a los dioses. Inmediatamente se levantó de su litera e hizo una pronunciada reverencia digna de la diosa y habló fuerte y claro

— ¿En qué puedo servirle mi señora Discordia?

— Necesito encontrar una ehm... Mi manzana, mi manzana de oro... Si, eso. Donde conseguí la última, al parecer, ya no puedo entrar o no puedo acceder debido a estos tiempos. No lo se, no estoy segura... —Discordia suspiró agotada, paseando la mirada por la habitación. Gwen siguió las orebes de la diosa, despreocupada, hasta que por su vision periferica se percató de que su habitacion parecia haber sido la sede de la ultima partida de Death-Ball _"Por Júpiter"_ pensó _"Debería ordenar más seguido"_. Con disimulo empujó el tapiz de ropa bajo la cama. Discordia no necesito mas que escuchar su pensamiento antes de adivinar su intento en vano de arreglar el caos de su habitación, sonrió con suficiencia—. Tranquila, querida. Después de todo soy la diosa del caos y el desastre, me gusta el altar que me has puesto.

Cuando Gwen escuchó aquellas palabras inmediatamente perdió el interés por limpiar y a pesar que su pijama le daba un aspecto desastroso no pudo detener la sangre que le coloreaban las palidas mejillas, mostrando su vergüenza.

— Mi señora, no es que quiera ofenderle o algo por el estilo pero debe haber una profecía de por medio... —Solto sin poderlo evitar al recordar cuando el señor todopoderoso Marte Ultor había enviado a Percy, Hazel y Frank a Alaska y les había escrito una "profecía" para su búsqueda.

La diosa rodó los ojos ante la petición de la profecía y suspiro recordando vagamente que Marte le había comentado que seguramente se encontrarían en una situación similar con estos campistas al pedir "voluntarios" para sus búsquedas y confirmo que no fue una alusion de eones atras al poder percibir que el recuerdo se imprimia en el semblante de su acompañante.

— ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? —Pidió con amabilidad, o toda de la que era capaz en ese momento. Gwen no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Para qué necesita la manzana? —Intentando no enredarse con la ropa del suelo le pasó una vieja hoja con caricaturas de ositos de felpa matando a Octavian y un lápiz de ojos que no noto por la falta de luz.

— Gwendolyn, la razón de porque necesite la manzana no es de total relevancia... —Murmuró la diosa algo irritada, zanjando el tema de inmediato al momento que tomaba el papel y el lápiz, con carente delicadeza. Pero Gwen no dejo de insistir.

— ¿Entonces ya no es de vital importancia tenerla?

— Sino fuera de vital importancia, no lo pediría.

Instantes después de que cayó en su falta, Gwen cerro los ojos con fuerza, tentada a soltar un "Mierda" por lo bajo. Si un dios pedía algo siempre era de vital importancia, fuera lo que fuera. Y las últimas palabras de la diosa se lo confirmaron.

— Interesante dibujo —Observó la diosa y anotó algo en el papel con el lápiz de ojos para instantes después dárselo de vuelta.

— Es lo que hago en mis ratos libres —Comentó con orgullo y tomó el papel tratando de leer lo que decía pues la letra de la diosa era poco legible.

— Ahí está tu profecía. Deben buscar el jardín secreto de Quione —El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar pero no estaba segura y no se abstuvo de preguntar.

— ¿Quien es Quione?

— Diosa de la nieve, la hija de Boreas —Aclaró la diosa, ya fastidiada por las constantes preguntas.

— Si, mi señora. —Volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de colocarse el papel frente a los ojos en otro intento de entender lo que citaba la nota.

Cuando Discordia se percató de los gestos que hacía por ello le dijo fingiendo lamentarse.

— Oh perdona por la letra, pero tu lápiz para ojos no es exactamente la mejor cosa para escribir.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, señora... —Absorta en sus vagos pensamientos tomó el lápiz y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos—. Espero que guíe nuestro camino... —Había dicho todavia adormilada y cuando se dio cuenta se arrepintió de ello inmediatamente. No quería que el desastre y el caos la siguieran por el todo el país. Pero ya no podía revertirlo. Discordia suspiro y miro a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

— Los estaré vigilando a ratos. Espero que tengas a tus acompañantes en mente...

— Ya se a quien le dire... —Susurro para si misma.

— ...Suerte, bendiciones, ese tipo de cosas y bla bla bla bla... Ahora, me retiro... —La diosa hizo ademán de encaminarse a la salida y antes de desaparecer se giró y le dijo con socarronería—. Me alegro de que hayas tenido esos ratos libres y espero que los hayas disfrutado al maximo... Como si fueran los últimos... En fin suerte con los monstruos en tu misión. —Al desaparecer en un resplandor dorado sus últimas palabras resonaron formando eco en el lugar.

Una vez que la diosa se retiró Gwen asomo su mirada por la ventana que tenía su habitación observando que las constelaciones seguían en lo más alto del firmamento, aun oscuro. Con el desasosiego creciente de su interior, se dejó caer en la litera cubriendo su rostro deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla pero ella sabía que no era así.

— ¡Oh Holy Shit! Será un año tranquilo decían, no pidas tu carta aun y quédate en el campamento decían... —No había tiempo que perder entre mas rapido acabara con ello mejor. Asi sin mas con su pijama puesto y despeinada echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de su mejor amigo.

Si dependiera que alguien le cubriera la espalda mientras luchaban por sobrevivir ese sería Frank Zhang. Regularmente llamaría a la puerta como otras ocasiones en que lo visitaba pero esta vez era algo de suma importancia por lo que irrumpió en la habitación sin previo aviso por la que únicamente se escuchaban sus ronquidos. Se acercó a su litera, donde estaba tumbado y sin apice alguno de cautela lo tomó por el hombro y lo movió mientras le hablaba.

— Frank... Despierta... Hey Frank... Despierta... ¡Dioses, Frank! ¡Despierta!

Pero el muchacho simplemente no respondía. Estaba completamente agotado no podía dormitar siquiera, mucho menos descansar.

Habia pasado unos cuantos meses desde que habia regresado y aun no se acostumbraba a tener las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un Praetor. Para su bendita o mala suerte desde que regresó solo con la compañía de Reyna, ella se había encargado de convocar una junta senatorial tras otra para discutir sobre el polémico cambio de oficial al mando que no dejaba de generar incesables debates entre algunos Tribunos Militares con Poder Consular, Senadores, Centuriones, Cónsules, Lares y otros tantos Duces, en resumen todo el cuerpo del senado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un Praetor renunciaba a su puesto para darle el mando a alguien más por lo que los protocolos estaban un poco oxidados, armando mucho revuelo. Todavía no se había oficiado el cambio de Praetores aunque técnicamente ya era oficial al mando desde el momento en que Jason le cedió el lugar y le salvó la vida, al igual que a Piper y Nico, de un ejército de monstruos con la ayuda de soldados muertos de alguna legión convocados por el cetro de Diocleciano.

Aun no empezaba su labor y todo esto ya lo estaba matando, no sabia como Jason y Reyna lograron no volverse locos. Ahora tenía otro motivo del por el cual admirar su trabajo. Ese pensamiento y muchos otros más lo obligaron a pasar la noche dando vueltas por la litera, clavando la vista al techo, a algún punto imaginario, intentando conciliar el sueño aunque cada intento fue fallido. Apenas había logrado dormitar, no tendría más de una hora de haberlo conseguido cuando sintió que lo movían, semi consciente, gruño molesto lo único que quería eran unas horas de paz

— ¡Ñaagh! Frank no esta... No esta disponible en este m-momento... —Despues de gruñir el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo gradualmente y tenía cada vez menos dicción. Tomó su almohada torpemente mientras seguía hablando y la iba colocando encima de su cabeza—. Deje su... Deje su mensaje después de... Después de... —En ese momento reanudó sus estruendosos ronquidos ligeramente amortiguados por su almohada y el hecho de que estaba boca abajo contribuía demasiado. Gwen rodó los ojos irritada ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

— Praetor... —Dijo con voz alta, intimidante y el ceño fruncido, resultado de sus años al servicio de Roma—. Se le convoca a una búsqueda... —Pero el simplemente no se movió.

En un intento de despertarlo robo la almohada de Frank gritando con su mejor voz de teniente mientras lo sacudía con violencia.

— ¡Despierta ya Legionario, es una maldita orden! —En cambio seguía roncando plácidamente sin inmutarse.

"¡Joder! Si que tiene el sueño pesado" Pensó ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, similar a un siseo, casi como un silbido que empezó a hablarle con dureza, arrastrando las palabras. En ese instante reconoció la fría voz de la diosa dentro de su cabeza que empezaba a gritarle cosas como.../

"Golpealo, Golpealo en la cabeza"

"Tirale agua helada encima, haz algo y despiertalo"

Entre otros similares a esos, como si no fuera demasiada la presión que Gwen cargaba consigo misma. Un tanto desesperada por no obtener respuesta alguna, se sentó sobre la espalda de Frank y empezó a dar pequeños saltos.

— ¡Mierda, Frank! ¡Levántate ahora! ¿No ves que necesito de tu ayuda?... —Dijo entrecortadamente por cada vez que rebotaba sobre la espalda de Frank, sintiéndose completamente frustrada. Pero para el semidiós fue demasiado.— ¡Frank! ¡Si no te levantas de una maldita vez, juro por el Tíber que...! —En ese preciso momento Frank dio una media vuelta demasiado brusca y tan deprisa que Gwen no tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de algo mucho menos estabilizarse por ende cayó al suelo de un fuerte senton.

— ¡Ya desperté, ya desperte! ¡Deja de gritar! —Gruño Frank mientras se incorporaba, con toda la calma del mundo. Dio media vuelta recargando su peso en el codo mientras restregaba su mano por la cara tratando de despertar del todo.— ¡Dioses! Qué escándalo ha-haces —Frank bostezo, y de poco en poco se fue recorriendo hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera de su litera. Había reconocido la voz de la ex-centurion dando órdenes, por una parte quería sonreír divertido y con nostalgia al recordarle los viejos tiempos donde el obedecia, no como ahora que las ordenes que el daba se tenian que acatar y por otro lado quería gritarle que abandonara su habitacion y lo dejara dormir. Se estiró hasta que le tronaron los huesos de la espalda y suspiro aliviado—. Tanto trabajo que me costó quitarte esa manía para que vengas ahora y la retomes. Dime. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar en tropel, eh?

Gwen no respondió, en cambio se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos tratando de contenerse y no reclamarle por tirarla. Respiro hondo y sin cambiar el semblante le soltó.

— Las veces anteriores eran emergencias. No iba a esperar a que me abrieras para que me ayudaras a reparar los daños que causarían tus retrasos.

— Si claro, como esa vez que no encontrabas tu arco y creiste que me lo habías prestado que en realidad estaba bajo tu litera

— Bueno, si fue un descuido pero...

— Ó como la vez que se te hizo tarde para una reunión extraordinaria del senado y me pediste que te llevara volando para llegar a tiempo.

— Bueno estaba con Anibal, ademas crei que seria para el día siguiente...

— Ah y mi favorita la vez que...

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Ya te entendi! —Suspiro cansina mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la tierra que se había adherido a su ropa—. Frank no vendría si de verdad no fuera algo importante. Necesito que...

— Linda pijama, por cierto —Le interrumpió Frank, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la litera y se revolvía el cabello con una mano.

Gwen exhibía unas piernas torneadas en unos pantaloncillos cortos que en su mayoría eran cubiertos por una camiseta de la universidad de Nueva Roma 3 tallas más grande para su esbelta figura sin contar que su cabello rubio iba alborotado por todo lo acontecido en menos de media hora. Un sutil rubor rosado cubrió sus mejillas resaltando, apenas perceptible, sus ojos claros.

— Yo soy linda —Ladeó una sonrisa con socarronería—, la pijama solo hace juego.

— Claro como digas —Dijo tratando de disimular su risa con una sonrisa ladina.

— Además la tuya es aún más bonita... —Frank abrió notoriamente los ojos ante el comentario e inmediatamente llevó la mirada hacia sus piernas calmandose en el instante en que notó que estaban cubiertas por un pantalón deportivo pues tenía la buena o mala costumbre de dormir en ropa interior.

Cuando Gwen lo encontro asi la primera vez que irrumpió en su habitación, Frank se excusó con que siempre tenía calor cuando dormía y habría funcionado en su mayoria si no hubiera sido invierno pero él se defendia a capa y espada que se habia acostumbrado al frío clima de Vancouver. A partir de ese día Frank le repetía una y otra vez que llamara a la puerta antes de entrar para ganar el tiempo suficiente y encontrar algo con que abrigarse.

— No esperabas que me durmiera con la toga senatorial en caso de una reunión extraordinaria de emergencia, ¿verdad? Eso sería absurdo. —Logro replicar tras entre abrir los labios para replicar aunque solo boqueara como pez fuera del agua, en busca de una respuesta coherente—. Además fue lo primero que encontré. Pero sin duda ese... Ese... conjunto te hace ver mas bonita... —Se apresuro a agregar con un gesto enfatico de su dedo indice y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca un ligero sonrojo se adhirio a sus pomulos pues no lo pudo evitar.

Trato de desviar su mirada para que no pudiera notarlo. Podría excusarse de que acababa de despertarse y no coordinaba bien o podria ser solo un cumplido entre amigos pero el sabia que de una u otra manera no podría engañar a la hija de Febo Apolo. Una de sus habilidades que la hacían sobresalir entre sus hermanos era que nunca en la vida podría decirle una mentira y hacerla pasar como una verdad.

En cambio Gwen sintió como las mejillas empezaban a arderle, de nueva cuenta. No por vergüenza sino por el comentario demasiado tierno de su parte. Sabia que no era facil para los demas ocultar las verdades cuando ella irradiaba un aura que inspiraba una profunda confianza... Y en ciertas ocasiones no podia evitar usarlo a beneficio aunque este no era el caso. Gwen ladeó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sujetaba su brazo con una mano.

— Gracias —Susurro apenas audible para ambos.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos no era tenso quizás un poco incómodo pero soportable. Pudo quedarse callada el tiempo que estuviera ahí, incluso estuvo a nada de decirle que fueran a ver a Anibal o a los Campos de Marte o a cualquier lugar del campamento pero no lo hizo. En ese preciso momento la misma voz inexpresiva se adentró en su mente hablando en un susurro similar a un silbido como hace apenas unos minutos.

"Ay, miren a los tortolitos. Podría verlos tooodo el dia... Aunque, pensándolo bien... No. Muevan sus traseros y vayan por mi manzana. ¡Ahora! O desearan nunca haber nacido..."

Gwen había olvidado el motivo de su visita a la habitación de Frank hasta que aquella voz se lo recordó. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por callarla y despejar su mente que afortunadamente así fue.

—Busco en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos y al encontrar lo que buscaba lo saco, lo desdobló y de no ser porque la hoja carecia de pegamento hubiera quedado pegada en la frente de Frank aun asi hizo gestos y muecas para ver mejor.

— No tan cerca, no veo bien. —Tomo la mano de Gwen y la retiro lo suficiente para poder apreciar con mayor claridad que era un papel arrugado con letras escritas en el—. ¿Que es esto?

— Adivina —Dijo Gwen con tono juguetón mientras le entregaba el papel para que lo viera mejor. Cuando Frank obtuvo un mejor plano frunció el ceño ante la poca legibilidad de las palabras.

— Uy pero que bonita caligrafía. —Comentó con una sonrisa ladina un tanto divertida por los dibujos que hacían compañía al texto maltrecho, tan solo de imaginarse la situación quiso soltar una risotada pero se contuvo. Leyo lo que estaba escrito en voz alta.

 _"Rasca 2 piñeros con limón_  
 _Ve a la Montaña Real, Con cámara_  
 _Rasca la mano sana del loro_  
 _Y tratala después de que se mate."_

Frank frunció el ceño desconcertado por la coherencia del texto, volvió a leerlo para ver si no se equivocó en leer algo mal pero recitó las mismas palabras que había usado anteriormente. El joven Praetor jamas sufrio los efectos colaterales de la dislexia, sin embargo con ese tipo de caligrafía le provocaría dislexia a cualquiera que intentara descifrarla.

— ¿Que? ¡No! no decía eso. A ver, Frank, presta aca —Gwen le quito el arrugado papel de las manos con la premura de saber si el texto era el mismo. Frank miraba con atención a Gwen como si eso fuera a explicarle que quería decir el texto. Cuando Gwen confirmó que así era soltó una sonora carcajada que irrito a Frank, pensando que fue víctima de una de sus muchas jugarretas.

— ¿Qué es eso Gwen? ¡No tiene ni una maldita pizca de sentido! ¡Si me has despertado solo para una de tus bromas, juro por el Tíber...!

— ¡No! No es eso, Frank. Es que lo leiste mal, escucha.

 _"Busca dos compañeros de misión._  
 _Ve a Montreal, Canada_  
 _Busca mi manzana de oro_  
 _Y tráela antes de que te mate."_

Frank volvió a fruncir el ceño pues seguía sin entender absolutamente nada. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse antes de que cualquier cosa pasara. Un poco más tranquilo volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Gwen? —Frunció los labios, de manera tan característica de él cada que planeaba alguna estrategia para los juegos bélicos, en un intento de encontrarle algún sentido, se daba una idea vaga pero no quería precipitarse.

— ¿Que no es obvio, Frank? Es una "Profecía" para una... —Gwen hizo unas comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra. En cuanto lo dijo, abrió los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperado, confirmando lo que tenía en mente. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se habían acomodado de golpe y él se negaba a ser partícipe de ello. Se puso de pie de un salto tapándole la boca mientras le miraba en medio de un ataque de esquizofrenia reflejado en su cara.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡Me comprometeras y yo no quiero hacerlo!... ¿Prometes que no lo diras, que no lo pedirás y que mucho menos lo vas a insinuar?... ¡¿Lo prometes?! —Gwen sobresaltada se limitó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza. Frank respiró pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo y muy lentamente fue retirando una mano, luego la otra para asegurarse de que no faltara a su promesa. En cuanto se aseguro que todo estaba en orden suspiro aliviado y dio media vuelta para ir por su ropa y vestirse, después de todo el sueño lo había abandonado. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

— Voy a ir a una misión y quiero... Necesito que vengas conmigo —Gwen lo dijo tan deprisa que Frank apenas tuvo tiempo para dar media vuelta y volver a situarse donde había estado de pie instantes antes.

— ¡Gwen! ¡¿Porque lo dijiste?! ¡Lo prometiste! —Chillo Frank indignado. Gwen le enseñó los dedos índice y medio, de su mano, entre enlazados con una sonrisa ladina.

— Además no me hiciste jurar por el Tíber...

— ¡Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una misión, Gwen! ¡Apenas y puedo dormir! ¡Me la vivo en el senado por culpa de Reyna! ¡No he dormido en dos semanas! ¡Dos malditas semanas!... —Llego un punto donde Frank empezó a elevar la voz tanto que perdía dicción. Gruño, gritó y maldijo en Latín y Chino tan fluidamente que si su abuela lo hubiera escuchado le habría lavado la boca con jabón y lejia. En si Frank se estaba comportando como un crío haciendo un berrinche. Gwen se cruzó de brazos un tanto divertida por la actitud de Frank y otro tanto herida que aun siendo en la primera persona que confiaba le dijera que no.

— Ay, por favor Frank ¿Es en serio? —El hijo de la guerra se detuvo con la respiración acelerada por su pequeña gran actuación dedicándole una mirada furibunda que de poder hacerlo la habría matado—. ¿Quieres escucharme un momento? Debo ir a Montreal y eres el único chico en quien confío para que cuide de mi espalda si luchamos codo a codo por nuestras vidas. Además eres el único que conoce Canadá... Me sentiria mas tranquila si me acompañas.

El semblante de Frank cambio al escuchar esas palabras, parecieran haberlo aturdido. Respiro hondo y se restrego el rostro lo suficiente para calmarse y no empezar a gritar de nuevo.

— Pero Gwen, yo soy de Vancouver. Montreal esta del otro lado del país y jamás he salido mas alla del Lynn Canyon Park, hasta que llegue aqui. Si me llevas es como si fueras a ciegas. No te serviria de mucho, mejor dicho no te serviria de nada.

— Claro que me ayudarias demasiado. La Quinta había sido la Cohorte más despreciada por muchos años pero después de esos Juegos Bélicos... Después del Festival de la Fortuna... La Quinta te lo debe, Frank —El sintió como la sangre se le subía a los pómulos, quemandoles. Negó con la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

— Pero no lo hice solo... —Murmuro apenas restregándose la nuca en un intento de calmar aquella sensación a la vez que desviaba la mirada para que no lo notara.

— Frank... Por favor, necesito dos acompañantes para esta búsqueda y eres mi primera opción.

— Pero... ¿No se supone que ya concluiste con tus años de servicio militar? —Le miró escéptico.

— Frank... Discordia vino a darme personalmente la búsqueda. Es lógico... —Respondio sin demorarse puesto no queria dar mayores explicaciones—. ¿Te negarias si algún dios te lo pide directamente?

— Si no lo hago moriré y si lo hago también moriré en el camino. De todas maneras no tengo otra opción, Gwen...

— Entonces... ¿Iras?

— Si no hay de otra...

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Gwen lo abrazo con sumo cariño y al percatarse de su impulsividad se separó casi de inmediato dejando un Frank aturdido. El aludido carraspeo un tanto incomodo antes de responder.

— Apostaste por mí cuando llegue aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte.

— Estamos a mano entonces... —En los labios de Gwen surgió una delgada sonrisa triunfante. En cambio Frank solo se limito a asentir. No supo qué más hacer por lo que solo le dijo—. Te veo afuera.

— Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Frank dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a buscar ropa que sustituyera su pijama improvisado ademas deempezar a preparar su mochila.

— Ah, si, claro. —Gwen se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escucho como Frank espetaba entre dientes "Se Praetor, decían. Te excluirán de las misiones, decían. Bah, puras tonteras" Gwen cerró la puerta a sus espaldas a la vez que negaba divertida. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una breve risa queda mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, mucho mas tranquila que momentos antes.


	2. Problemas, Problemas y Más Problemas

_**Un Pequeño e Insignificante Gran Problema**_

— _"Se Praetor,"_ decían. _"Te excluirán de las misiones."_ decían. Bah puras tonteras. —Habia dicho Frank.

Estaba encabritado con Gwen, y mucho, por interrumpir los escasos minutos de descanso que pudo obtener pero era su amiga, no podía dejarla sola si lo necesitaba. Sabía que si él estuviera en la misma situación no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y se hubiera puesto a preparar su mochila sin chistar. Avergonzado por su actitud suspiro con gran pesar despidiéndose de las pocas horas de descanso que pudo haber obtenido y se apresuró a hacer su mochila.

Se preguntó si su mochila-carcaj cambiaba de forma a mitad de batalla dejaría fuera todo su contenido, puesto lo había olvidado. No había tenido la necesidad de hacer uso de su camuflaje desde que desembarcó del Argo II y no quería averiguarlo si lo hacía o no durante la batalla decidiendo en último momento llevar una mochila por aparte. En esta metio un par de mudas de ropa limpia. Nectar en un termo considerablemente grande. Trocitos de ambrosia en una bolsa plástica resellable. Unos cuantos dólares, otros tantos denarios, nunca se sabe para que se pueden ocupar. Una soga gruesa. Un par de paquetes de tiras de carne seca y otros tantos igual de galletas saladas, no era una comida consistente pero al menos no moririan por inanición. En cuanto creyó haber terminado con su mochila se apresuró a hacerse de sus armas.

Se aproximo a la pared donde varios arcos y carcajes estaban reposando a un par de metros del suelo, así como las armas estaban organizadas en el ático de su casa en Vancouver. Bajo uno de los arcos y un carcaj, no más ancho que la boca de un cañón, y los puso en su litera. Con gran destreza revisó proyectil por proyectil que estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Tenía diferentes tipos de flechas para cualquier tipo de situación. Desde las de punta de hierro y oro imperial hasta las incendiarias, entre otras tantas de distintas formas y marcadas con la pluma de distinto color. _"Siempre hay que estar preparado."_ Se repetía a sí si mismo. Titubeó en hacerse con una Gladius ya que no consideraba un gran espadachín pero en la Casa de Hades le había servido de mucha ayuda. Pero… ¿Y si no la usaba? Solo le estorbaría y le ocuparía espacio. Volvió la vista hacia abajo donde estaba su Pilum y la misma pregunta abordóo su mente. Frunció los labios y medito un instante antes de negar y dejarlos en su lugar. De algún modo se iba lamentar el portarlos o el dejarlos. Se colgó el carcaj al hombro, sujeto el arco y la mochila en una mano y salió al pasillo.

Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de su habitación la gélida corriente del aire nocturno que atravesaba el pasillo le azotó la piel, erizandole los vellos de la nuca al instante. Frank se extraño en cuanto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, jamás había sido sufrido por el frío ya que desde su niñez se había acostumbrado al clima de su ciudad natal. Busco una explicación volteando a ambos lados del pasillo en penumbra cuando notó que sus hombros estaban descubiertos. Extrañado, bajo la mirada por su torso desnudo hasta sus pies descalzos pisando el helado suelo de cantera. Solo en ese momento se percató de que la única prenda que vestía era el pantalón deportivo. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en su habitación nuevamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas a la vez que dejaba caer la mochila. Para entonces estaba temblando aunque no era consciente de ello. Se quitó el carcaj dejándolo junto con la mochila y su arco, se acercó a su cajonera y sacó la ropa. Apenas se alejó un par de pasos cuando sintió la necesidad de asomarse por la ventana. Apartó la gruesa cortina que cubría solo para ver el cielo oscuro sobre el. Suspiro cansino, con la cabeza gacha, volvió a cubrir la ventana y se apresuró a vestirse con una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones de mezclilla. De poco en poco su cuerpo fue entrando en calor a la vez que un sutil estado de somnolencia le fue embargando. Su mirada vagaba entre sus cosas a un costado de la puerta y su litera, miro la ventana por encima de su hombro y se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. Sin meditarlo dos veces corrió a su litera y se recostó dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¡Frank! ¡Levántate de una maldita vez! —Escucho que le gritaron demasiado cerca para su gusto y de un momento a otro se incorporó sacudiéndose salvajemente.

Abrió los ojos y luz cegadora de la habitación le escocía los ojos, plasmándole puntos de colores brillantes. Por reflejo se cubrió con las manos y gruñó sin dejar de toser bruscamente. Lentamente fue retirando sus manos conforme sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz de la estancia. Respiro pesadamente, tratando de regular su respiración, a la vez que parpadeo varias veces antes de que los puntos desaparecieran para encontrar a una Gwen furiosa, a un par de metros de su litera, con los brazos cruzados y un balde metálico vacío colgando de una de sus manos. Frank se sentó en el borde de su litera mientras se frotaba el cabello mojado enérgicamente.

— ¡Gwen! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Chillo un Frank indignado, un tono más agudo a comparación de su voz habitual.

— ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?... —Soltó Gwen arrastrando las palabras con un deje de sarcasmo. En cuanto Frank se dio cuenta en el tono en que lo dijo sabía lo que se aproximaba, arrepintiéndose de gritarle aquello—. ¡¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?! ¡Tu eres mi maldito problema, Frank! —Gwen arrojó el balde contra el suelo con tal brutalidad que rebotó y dio de lleno contra la espinilla de Frank obligándolo a soltar un gruñido ronco mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado mientras Gwen seguía gritándole—. ¡¿Donde estan tus provisiones y tus armas?! ¡Se supone que debíamos partir antes del amanecer!

Frank se había encogido de hombros hasta que estuvieron a la altura de las orejas como una cría durante una reprimenda, sin dejar de sobarse, hasta que escuchó sus últimas palabras.

No pudo contenerse cuando un chillido de escepticismo salió de sus labios. Por reflejo volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Noto que la cortina estaba corrida, dando explicación a la luz extra en la habitación, dejando ver a través de la ventana un cielo claro y soleado, sin nubes. Volvió lentamente su mirada a Gwen.

— Ah… con que es eso… —Frank volvió su mirada al suelo a la vez que se restregaba la nuca con nerviosismo con la intención de no hacer enfadar más a Gwen—. ¿Hace cuanto amaneció?

— Cuatro horas

— ¿Cuatro horas? ¿En serio? —Frank intentó parecer desconcertado pese el semblante de Gwen no cambiaba en absoluto poniéndolo incómodo. Apenas se percató cuando dió un gesto tosco con la cabeza para afirmarlo—. ¡Vaya!...

— Bueno, ¿y tu que esperas? ¿Qué anochezca? ¿Qué los dioses mueran? ¡Andando! Te quiero a fuera de la cohorte ¡Ahora! —Gwen dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Frank puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó pesadamente—. ¡Es para ayer, Frank! —Gritó Gwen desde el pasillo. Frank, con fastidio, se colgó nuevamente el carcaj al hombro, el arco en el otro, tomo la mochila y salió con pasos pesados de su habitación.

Salió por el umbral de la puerta de la Cohorte poco después de Gwen. No se había percatado hasta ese momento que estaba armada hasta los dientes. Pudo notar como su arco y carcaj, lleno de municiones, sobresalían de su espalda y como si no fuera suficiente en un costado tenía su Gladius y al otro lado una daga, ambas enganchadas al cinturón de su pantalón. A Frank se le hizo demasiado cuando recordó que él tenía un legado a su favor y no necesitaba tantas armas. Volteo a ambos lados en busca de alguien más pero solo estaban ellos dos ahí.

— Como que te falta un acompañante, ¿no crees? —Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona mientras bajaba los escalones que conectaban la Cohorte con la Vía Principalis. El semblante de Gwen estaba idéntico a como se encontraba en la habitación hacía pocos minutos. Frank avanzó y se colocó frente a ella cuando escucho a sus espaldas.

— Hola chicos, ¿nos vamos?

Provocando que la sonrisa burlona de Frank se esfumara. Así tan pronto lo hizo apareció una similar en el rostro de Gwen. Frank se volvió para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos marrones que no dejaban lugar a la vacilación.

— Hola Hazel —Saludo Gwen. Frank se limitó a saludarla con la mano mientras fruncía los labios convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea en su rostro. En cuanto Hazel se acercó a ellos Frank juntó sus manos con estruendo.

— Bien ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos… ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir de aquí? —Hazel y Frank voltearon a ver a Gwen esperando alguna respuesta, sin embargo era completamente ajena a ellos. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató de que atraía sus miradas y habían guardado silencio la obligaron a salir de su ensimismamiento.

— Ah... ¿Que cosa? —Pregunto Gwen, aturdida.

— Que como nos vamos a ir —Repitió Hazel con mucha paciencia

— Gwen, ¿dónde está el transporte? —Pregunto Frank algo irritado.

— ¿Transporte? ¿Cuál transporte?

— Si Gwen, el transporte. Quiero decir si se supone que debíamos partir hace cuatro horas era porque ya lo tenias todo preparado ¿no? Sino cuatro horas fueron más que suficiente para que fueras a buscar a Reyna al Principia o a su habitación o donde sea que estuviese para pedirle un transporte que nos aproximara a nuestro destino o al menos que nos acercara a algún lugar donde pudiéramos hacernos de uno. Además de informarle el porqué de la ausencia de una Centurión, una Veterana y el segundo Praetor —Con la mano extendida señaló a Hazel luego a Gwen y terminó señalándose a sí mismo a la vez que mencionaba el cargo que le correspondía a cada quien—, que conforman el equipo de búsqueda.

— Mira, Hazel, parece que alguien ha estado estudiando los protocolos de las búsquedas. —Comento Gwen con una sonrisa ladina. Hazel, en complicidad, rió por lo bajo divertida.

Frank había aprendido por la mala que si las dos estaban juntas siempre podría esperar alguna broma por parte de ellas en cualquier momento. El deseaba, más que poder descansar unas cuantas horas más, que ese momento no estuviera pasando.

— Oh bueno, ¿que tiene? Digo, no esta por demas saberlo.

— Frank… Tú no conocías otro protocolo que no fuera el de los castigos. —Comento Hazel con una sonrisa divertida, intento de contener una risotada, provocando que Gwen estallara en carcajadas. No se pudo contener más y poco después se unió a ella.

Frank frunció el ceño con molestia y vergüenza. Sentía que su cara era un montón de brasas al rojo vivo en ese momento. De acuerdo había sido muy torpe algún tiempo atrás pero todos habían pasado situaciones similares en algún momento. ¿O no?

— En mi defensa diré que estaba de Probatio además de que acababa de llegar y apenas me estaba acostumbrando a todo esto.

— Frank… Durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, nadie se metió en más problemas durante su primera semana de Probatio. Sin contar que casi matas a Aníbal con una indigestión. —Comento Gwen entre risas moderadas para volver a estallar en una risa incontrolable con Hazel secundándola.

— ¡Era la primera vez que estaba tan de cerca de un elefante! —Chilló Frank a la desesperada—. ¿Qué es lo primero que haces si tienes un elefante de frente? Buscas una bolsa de maní y lo alimentas. Es sentido común.

— Bueno si pero si quieres alimentarlo preguntas qué es lo que come y lo alimentas en caso de que sean intolerantes al maní como Aníbal. —Respondió Gwen sosteniéndose el estómago mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas producidas por su ataque de risa.

— Culpo a los estereotipos en las series animadas de televisión y las propagandas del zoológico. Además, ¿como iba a saber que Aníbal es intolerante al maní?— Gwen iba a responder cuando Hazel, siendo la más sensata de los tres, se apresuró a intervenir.

— Chicos, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.

— ¿Qué tema? —Preguntaron Gwen y Frank al unísono volviéndose a verla.

— Ustedes saben… La búsqueda y todo eso…

— Ah, cierto. Pero… ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir si Gwen olvidó pedir el transporte? —Pregunto Frank aliviado de cambiar de tema.

— No lo olvide —Se defendió Gwen.

— Entonces… ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Hazel.

— Está aquí. —Frank buscó a su alrededor con la mirada solo para encontrarse con legionarios yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá.

— Pues yo no veo nada —Gwen puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cansina.

— No seas tonto Frank. Eres tú.

— Ah, bueno… Espera, ¿y yo porque? —Le reprocho, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— Confiaba en que pudieras transformarte en algo que pudiera llevarnos… —Dijo apenas audible algo apenada por no informarle del plan que ella había elaborado.

— Pues te confiaste demasiado. Hay un pequeño y minúsculo detalle. —Frank hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

— ¿Cual? —Pregunto Gwen con fastidio ante los gestos de Frank.

— Que estoy demasiado agotado como para transformarme siquiera en una cobaya.

— Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver? —Le soltó Gwen totalmente confusa.

— Hazel, tu ya sabes. Explícale —Hazel suspiro agobiada, sabía que si no intermediaba la situación ambos empezarían a pelear y las cosas terminarían mal. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

— Frank no se puede transformar en ciertas condiciones y entre esas están el ser herido de gravedad o que esté completamente exhausto.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Ya sabes por que quería, mejor dicho necesitaba dormir —Se excusó Frank.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Frank? —Le soltó Gwen frustrada

— Si me hubieras puesto atención sabrías por consecuencia que el no dormir bien te deja fatigado —Empezó a alegar Frank. Gwen no se quedó atrás y también empezó a llevarle la contraria.

— ¿Y porque no seguiste insistiendo para advertírmelo?

— ¿Yo que iba a saber que iba a ser el transporte?

— No me diste oportunidad de decírtelo

— Tú no me diste oportunidad de descansar un par de horas más…

— ¡Ay, Dioses! Aquí vamos. —Suspiro Hazel, exasperada. Cada vez ambos empezaban a elevar la voz hasta que empezaron a gritarse uno al otro para hacerse escuchar entre las palabras del otro mientras exponían su argumento. Hazel se limitó a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de la Cohorte a esperar a que ellos terminaran su incesable batalla.

— Es obvio. Si estas molido tratas de recuperarte durmiendo…

— No, no es obvio, Frank. Yo puedo pensar que te desvelaste anoche o que entrenaste de más…

— …ya todos sabían que no puedo transformarme cuando estoy exhausto. Si no estuviera agotado lo haría y lo sabes, Gwen. —Hazel paseo la vista por el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Por un momento su mirada quedó fija en un árbol cercano, creyó ver una ardilla escalando por la corteza buscando la protección de las ramas. Aburrida desvío la mirada del tronco cuando volvió a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que se movía una sombra extraña. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en la corteza cuando notó que la superficie rugosa empezó a deformarse. Pensó que era debido al calor del mediodía pero lentamente las ondas empezaron a hacerse más grandes y más anchas. Alarmada busco en vano la atención de sus amigos que seguían enfrascados en su disputa.

— Hm... Chicos…

— Pues yo no lo sabía. Y cuando dices todos, ¿a quienes te refieres?

— A todos los tripulantes del Argo II.

— Frank, olvidas un pequeño detalle —Gwen imitó a Frank mientras exponía su punto.

— Chicos…

— ¿Cual? —Ahora Frank era el fastidiado por los gestos de Gwen.

— Que yo no subí a bordo de ese maldito buque de guerra y me quede aquí protegiendo a la Legión mientras tú te ibas al Mare Nostrum.

— ¡Como sea, tuve mis motivos para hacerlo!… Espera, no desvíes el tema. Aquí el maldito punto es que no puedo hacerlo ahora y dudo poder hacerlo en varios días. Mientras tanto, ¿porqué no vas y…?

— ¡Chicos! —Grito Hazel desesperada.

— ¡¿Que?! —Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo volviéndose para ver a una Hazel alterada.

— ¡El maldito árbol! —Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Hazel antes de entrar en un estado de shock.

Gwen y Frank volvieron sus miradas de Hazel al árbol sin entender a qué se refería. Por un instante ambos creyeron que era un intento desesperado de Hazel para que dejaran de pelear y estaban a nada de volver a retomar su riña cuando un destello de luz apareció a mitad del tronco. Lentamente fue creciendo, haciéndose demasiado brillante para verla por el rabillo del ojo y demasiado grande que los envolvía. Los tres se cubrieron los ojos para evitar ser cegados por la luminosidad de tan intenso brillo.

De pronto todo se torno oscuro o lo sería si has sido expuesto a una luz cegadora. En las pupilas de los jóvenes semidioses se impregnaron luces intermitentes de colores brillantes. Frank grito encabritado mientras se restregaba los ojos, enérgico, pues era la segunda vez que le pasaba en menos de una hora. En cambio Hazel y Gwen se limitaron a sobarse los párpados hasta que su visión volviera a ajustarse volviendo a ser la de antes.

— ¿Alguien pidió un transporte? —Un joven de piel blanca y rasgos finos, saludo desde un auto antiguo militar romano lustroso y brillante que emitía un suave resplandor con la luz del sol. Parecía estar hecho de Oro Imperial. La caja estaba tallada mostrando varias formas y patrones que en la distancia donde se encontraban no se podían apreciar con claridad. Todos esos detalles y muchos otros fueron opacados por la presencia de su dueño. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio rojizo no muy largo pero si bastante alborotado. Alto, su complexión era fornida y esbelta, no parecía tener mas de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Vestía unos tejanos, mocasines y una camiseta blanca. Las gafas ray ban aviador que portaba lo hacían pasar por un adolescente camino a una fiesta. En pocas palabras Narciso hubiera muerto de envidia al verlo. Gwen sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su encuentro.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Susurro Frank a Hazel.

— Ni idea de quien es.

Cuando ambos volvieron la vista hacia ellos el joven visitante ya había bajado del auto y se había quitado las gafas, dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos claros que oscilaban entre el gris y el azul, envolviendo a Gwen en un cálido abrazo fraterno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestiono Gwen emocionada poco después de separarse.

— He venido a responder a tu plegaria, mi pequeña sunflower... —Respondió el joven con una cálida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Frank se volvió a Hazel para preguntarle gesticulando las palabras sin hacer ruido alguno _"¿En que momento hizo una plegaria?"_ a lo que Hazel se encogió de hombros respondiéndole de la misma forma un _"No lo se"_ —. Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang. Acérquense. —En cuanto escucharon sus nombres ambos tensaron los hombros. Hasta ese momento supieron que sin importar que no conocieran al visitante el hecho de llamarles por su nombre completo significaba una sola cosa. Titubeantes se aproximaron a donde ellos estaban parados— Mi bendición tendrán, hijos de Roma. Todos los caminos les guiaran a su objetivo y regresaran sin percances a la legión. Les ayudare en lo que más pueda hasta que concluyan con su…

— Pero… Me has dicho que no puedes intervenir en los designios que ya han sido escritos. —Le interrumpió Gwen.

— Y tienes razón, Gwen, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo ¿o si? —El joven esbozó una delgada sonrisa mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio a la vez que le regalaba un guiño.

— No, claro que no. —Gwen sonrío con complicidad.

— Bueno ya que han resuelto esta encrucijada… Tengo que irme. —El joven alzó la mano a la altura del hombro, junto el dedo medio y pulgar para chasquear los dedos cuando se detuvo bruscamente—. Una cosa más —Agrego el muchacho en un tono de advertencia y un brillo peligroso surgió en su mirar—. Si yo fuera usted, Praetor, cuidaría mi lengua. No por abusar del poder le hablaría de esa manera a una Veterana hija de Febo Apolo. Te aseguro que no querrás conocerme enojado ¿o te crees muy astuto para intentarlo? —Frank se había quedado rezagado junto a Hazel. Con cada momento que pasaba se sentían incómodos, completamente ajenos a la conversación que entablaban pero cuando le dirigió la palabra abrió los ojos completamente perplejo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído? Frank habría jurado que era algún legado o hermano de Gwen pero las apariencias engañan y más cuando se trata de un dios.

— Pero… Pero… Ella… —Empezó a balbucear nervioso buscando algo con que excusarse.

— ¿Ella que, Zhang? —Le interrumpió desafiante. Frank frunció los labios en un intento de contenerse. Suspiro cansino bajando la mirada en un acto de sumisión.

— Nada, señor. —Musitó apenas audible.

— Muy sensato, Praetor. —Apolo sonrió con socarronería—. Bien. Hasta otro momento, Legionarios. Te veré pronto, Gwen. —Le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a su descendiente a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos para desaparecer en un destello blanco provocado por una pequeña implosión. Por unos instantes, que figuraron horas, hubo un silencio tenso, Hazel no lo pudo soportar y fue la primera en romperlo.

— Gwen, tu papa es genial pero olvidó un detalle.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Hazel?

— Si, hm… ¿Como vamos a poner el auto en movimiento? —Los tres semidioses volvieron su mirada para encontrar el auto solitario. En efecto Hazel tenía razón. Apolo les había proporcionado un vehículo pero no un combustible—. Necesitamos un unicornio o un pegaso o un…

— Imposible. Reyna no va a permitir que saquemos un unicornio del campamento, al menos no después de la muerte de Scipio y si aun siguiera vivo dudo que nos lo hubiera prestado. Escipión no respondía a nadie que no fuera Reyna. Y yo como pegaso, unicornio o lo que sea no aguantaría más de cuatro kilómetros —Comento Frank más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes de la fugaz visita de Apolo. Pareciera que sus palabras más que afectarlo lo apaciguaron.

— Tengo una idea. —Propuso Hazel. Antes de darles explicación se agachó y se puso a examinar el suelo a su alrededor—. Por aquí debe estar, no debe estar muy lejos. —Se repetía a si misma.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Le pregunto Gwen a Frank.

— Quien sabe —Le respondió en un susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, limitándose a guardar distancia para mirar a Hazel con los labios fruncidos y la cabeza ladeada.

Los guijarros del suelo cercano a los pies de Hazel se alejaban como si un imán gigante los repeliera. Lentamente un montículo de tierra empezó a crecer hasta que se abrió dejando en su lugar una buena réplica de un hormiguero en formación y sobre este la sombra, proyectada por el sol, del puño de Hazel.

— Te tengo —Hazel sonrío con suficiencia a la vez que abría su puño dejando caer un anillo gigante y brillante de oro macizo, que según Nico, valdría aproximadamente unos dos millones de dólares.

Tiempo atrás, durante una de sus visitas como embajador de Plutón, Hazel y Nico corrían por la Vía Principalis para llegar a tiempo la asamblea de ese día pero tuvieron una pequeña demora gracias a ese colosal anillo. La gravedad haría su trabajo en tan caro accesorio si no fuera porque Hazel ejercía control sobre el metal precioso haciéndolo levitar. Se centro en el anillo y se concentró en su forma. El metal empezó a brillar irradiando calor. En poco tiempo se derritió en una masilla densa y espesa. Con mayor experiencia forzó a la masilla a alargarse y hacerse más ancha. Con mucha agilidad la moldeó para que volviera a su forma original. Cuando Hazel terminó dejó caer un lingote de oro sólido del tamaño de una barra de pan. Se acercó y lo levantó, lo hubiera hecho levitar como hacía unos momentos pero no quería quemarse las manos si es que todavía no se enfriaba del todo.

En cuanto Frank vio el lingote de oro supo que era lo que tenía en mente. No tenia ningún tipo de vínculo, a decir verdad lo asustaba y estaba completamente seguro de que él lo sentía, aprovechandose de ello.

— Saben ahora que lo pienso mejor… Las alcanzo en un par de días en un lugar concurrido de por allá. Que les parece el…

— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —Le interrumpió Hazel— Nos podría ahorrar mucho tiempo.

— No. Definitivamente no. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Si lo llamas yo no voy. —Soltó Frank sin poder contenerse

— Va hacernos ganar terreno. ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor idea, Frank? —Le espeto Hazel con fastidio.

— No es mi culpa que Gwen haya olvidado pedir el…

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Cálmense! —Intervino Gwen antes de que las cosas se salieran de control— ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué están hablando? —Frank suspiro cansino después de fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada indignado. Hazel aprovechó aquel momento de distracción por parte de Frank para lanzar un silbido tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones provocando que Frank empezara a hacer una rabieta similar a la que le hizo a Gwen horas antes.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! No es momento para que te comportes como un crío, Frank. —Le reprendió Gwen, llamando nuevamente la atención de su mirada furiosa acompañada de su respiración alterada. Hubiera sido divertido sino fuera porque empezaba a angustiarse por la prórroga que le había puesto Discordia, temiendo que volviera a hablarle en la cabeza.

En la distancia podían ver como una imagen borrosa de color beige se hacía más y más nítida conforme se aproximaba a ellos. Unos metros por delante de los semidioses una nube de tierra densa como cortina de humo se levantó cubriendo una gran sombra. De poco en poco se fue dispersando para dejar a la vista un caballo majestuoso relinchando con bravura y arrogancia. Llevaba atada una silla de montar y enganchada a ella estaba la Spatha de Hazel. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no correr a abrazarlo, Hazel se volvió hacia Gwen resumiéndole el problema.

— Lo que pasa, en pocas palabras, es que aquí el Praetor no se lleva bien con Arion y viceversa. Tranquilo, Frank. —Se apresuro a agregar ante su ceño fruncido—. Intentaré convencerlo de que no sea tan tosco contigo… Pero también intenta no serlo con el. —Sin poder contenerse más Hazel corrió a atenderlo mientras Gwen se acercó a Frank con una sonrisa ladina.

— Así que tu enemigo mortal es un caballo… ¿Es en serio?

— Bueno, tus enemigos mortales son tus hermanos en el campamento griego y sin embargo sigues visitandolos porque tu padre te lo pide…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Gwen frunció el ceño pues tal declaración la pilló por sorpresa.

— Dakota lo llego a comentar alguna vez... —Respondió Frank a la ligera encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Jamás vuelvo a confiarle algo así… —Musitó Gwen provocando que Frank ladeara una sonrisa con suficiencia—. Pero… ¿Porque no se llevan bien?

— Me… Me intimida, me… Me… No lo se, no lo puedo describir. Pero Percy decía que lavaría su hocico con jabón. Algún día.

— ¿Lavar su hocico con jabón?

— Ehm… Es una larga historia

— De acuerdo… Entonces… ¿Es cuestión de el macho dominante? —Dijo Gwen con voz más grave a la vez que inflaba el pecho para después reír divertida.

— Puede ser, la verdad no tengo idea pero no quiero acercarme y averiguarlo. —Frank se volvió para ver como Hazel le colocaba las riendas y los arneses del carro a Arion mientras devoraba el lingote de oro. Frank había pasado cada rato libre investigando sobre el comportamiento animal con la idea de que le ayudaría a desarrollar mejor su legado y por la expresión corporal que le daba Arion sabía que no iba a ceder antes las peticiones de Hazel—. Andando. Entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido podré bajar del maldito auto —A Frank no le quedó de otra más que suspirar frustrado y echar a andar con pasos pesados hacia el auto.

Lanzó su mochila arriba del auto para después subir de un brinco. Cuando el se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho Gwen subió al carro quedando de pie, tal y como lo había hecho su padre instantes antes. El carro lucía bastante amplio por como para llevar a los semidioses a bordo pero por dentro apenas había espacio suficiente para Gwen, Frank y las mochilas. Hazel, percatándose de ello, optó por montar a Arion. Una vez que estuvo en su espalda se volvió hacia Gwen y Frank.

— ¿Están listos?

— Si

— Pensándolo bien… no

— Bueno pues… ¡Arion, andando! —Hazel espoleó a Arion. Se levantó en dos patas relinchando con bravura. El mundo pareció alargarse. La luz del sol se fundió a su alrededor. Arion había echado a correr como si no hubiera mañana en dirección a Canadá.

Conforme avanzaban Frank iba poniéndose más y más nervioso a consecuencia su respiración se volvía errática, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. En poco tiempo se escuchó un sonido sonico similar a un rugido, Frank comprendió entonces que Arion acababa de romper la barrera del sonido. El recuerdo de su primer viaje con Arion lo abordo. Se hizo tan tangible que podría jurar que Ella los acompañaba susurrando el aumento gradual de la velocidad, poniéndolo a temblar como nunca lo había hecho. Frank cerró los ojos en un fallido intento de calmarse. Al poco tiempo empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante respirando más deprisa, estaba empezando a híper ventilarse.

En cambio Gwen lo llevaba muy bien. La velocidad no era nada nuevo para ella. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete Apolo le dejó manejar el auto-sol, bajo su tutela, para evitar accidentes o futuras reprimendas por parte del abuelo Júpiter. Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina en su vida hasta ese momento, claro sin contar cuando escapó de la muerte. Sin duda estaba disfrutando el viaje. Para Hazel la velocidad era tan natural como respirar pero aun así no soltó el agarre de la crin de Arion. Por un momento ambas intercambiaron sonrisas para afirmar que todo iba bien tanto adelante como atrás pero no era así. Gwen volvió su mirada a sus pies para encontrarse que Frank no lo llevaba bien, iba perdiendo el control. Si no hacía algo pronto, colapsaría de un ataque de nervios. Gwen tenía una gran habilidad para la medicina por heredad de Apolo por lo que tenía la costumbre de echar en su mochila plantas medicinales pues nunca sabría cuándo podrían necesitarse. Trató de agacharse para tomar su mochila y ver de qué manera podría ayudar a Frank pero apenas lo intentó hubo una pequeña sacudida que casi la hizo caer del auto si no es porque se sujetó de Frank. Temerosa de que existiera una réplica similar dejó de intentar agarrar su mochila lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Frank a la vez que una sensación cálida le recorría las puntas de los dedos conforme hacia cánticos en latín.

Frank se resistió al principio ante la extraña sensación que le fue embargando hasta después cayó en cuenta de que solo Gwen podía hacer eso así que solo se aferró a su mano con tanta firmeza que su puño temblaba, pareciera que de eso dependiera su vida. Abrió los ojos para ver a Gwen pero su frente estaba pegada a las rodillas, los brazos estaban flexionados a los costados de estas mientras las manos pegaban su nariz a los muslos. Volvió a acomodarse con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Levantó su mirada hacia Gwen para agradecerle cuando un gran estruendo seguido de una sacudida de la misma magnitud lo impidió.

— ¡Arion, para! —Grito Hazel desde el frente a la vez que tiraba de las riendas.

El caballo no pareció alegrarse de ello pero el fue disminuyendo la velocidad, muy por debajo de la velocidad del sonido. Cuando Arion se detuvo, al fin, el auto traqueteo por unos segundos y una rueda se desmonto dejando el auto en desnivel. Frank se incorporó siendo el primero en bajar. Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra firme temblaron, imposibles de sostener su peso se sostuvo de los bordes del auto. Dirigió una mirada rapida a Hazel, que estaba bajando de Arion muy despacio, y otra a Gwen que movía los labios con demasiada parsimonia, pero no escuchaba nada mas que un pitido constante en sus oídos, parecia que todo se movía en cámara lenta. Con cada paso que daba sus pies trastabillaron. Se sorprendió de su resistencia pues en los últimos viajes vomitaba al menos dos veces, que no era nada divertido y menos aun yendo a la velocidad del sonido. Pero hizo conjeturas muy rápido. Sentía como si acabara de tomar un vaso de leche sin su medicamento para la intolerancia a la lactosa a la mano, pareciera que su estómago quería salir corriendo por su garganta, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer. Gwen pareció darse cuenta de ello por lo que bajó del auto deprisa y se colocó a un lado de Frank.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto a la vez que le ponía una mano en la espalda. Frank se trago una nausea.

— No… —Negó con la cabeza y la cara contraída. Fue lo único que pudo decir puesto las arcadas lo obligaron a doblarse por la mitad.

Frank se sostenía el estómago mientras se sacudía violentamente. Su boca sabía amargo y agrio, algo a bilis y ácidos estomacales. _"Nota mental; No hacer corajes en la madrugada y menos si tienes el estómago vacío."_ Pensó. Cuando pudo recuperarse se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. No había notado hasta ese momento que un termo, abierto, flotaba cerca de su cara. Recorrió con la mirada el termo, los dedos que le sujetaban pasando por su muñeca hasta su brazo para encontrar a Gwen con una cálida media sonrisa, esas que te levantan los ánimos. Frank alejo la mano de su rostro y sin pensárselo dos veces acept el termo. Bebió un sorbo de néctar y suspiró aliviado conforme esa sensación reconfortante le recorrió las extremidades.

— Gracias —Susurro mientras se lo devolvía.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Gwen mientras tapaba y guardaba el termo en una de las mochilas.

— Mucho mejor. —Afirmó Frank. Fruncio los labios y bajó la mirada, avergonzado—. Siento haberte hablado de esa manera… Es que yo solo… Yo solo estaba…

— Estabas cansado —Concluyó Gwen. Frank fijó su mirada en ella—. No te preocupes. Siento que mi papá te haya hablado asi…

— No, esta bien… —Negó con la cabeza sin algún cambio en su semblante—. Tenía… Tiene razón…

— ¿Todo en orden?

— Todo en orden —Asintió Frank. Paseo la mirada por el lugar encontrando pinos, abedules y cedros rodeandoles, parecia que se encontraban en un gran claro. Frank, aun ligeramente mareado, seguía buscando algo con que poder orientarse—. ¿En donde…?

— ¡Maldición! —Le interrumpió Hazel. Frank y Gwen volvieron su mirada hacia Hazel que se encontraba del otro lado examinando el auto.

— ¿Que ocurre, Hazel? —Preguntó Gwen.

— Es el eje. Esta roto y la rueda es inservible…

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… —Gwen rodeo el auto, situándose a un lado de Hazel y observó que la rueda sólo eran fragmentos de madera esparcidos por la tierra—. De acuerdo… Eso si es malo… Pero tranquilos, estaremos bien, ¿que es solo un eje?... —Arion relincho con fiereza amortiguando las palabras de Gwen.

Cuando los jóvenes semidioses volvieron su mirada hacia el descendiente de Neptuno y Ceres*, Poseidón y Deméter para los griegos, se encontraba erguido en dos patas intentando librarse de las correas y los arneses que lo sujetaban a los restos del auto. Frank se alejó a toda prisa para evitar que una de sus pezuñas alcanzara alguna parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Arion! —Gritó Hazel intentando calmarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente con las manos en alto en señal de paz.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —Grito Frank a una distancia que él consideraba prudente—. ¡Cuando se asustan tienden a soltar patadas! —Apenas lo dijo Arion se volvió hacia él dedicándole una mirada iracunda que bien pudo decirle _"Yo jamas me asusto… Hombre bebe chino canadiense."_ Frank comprendió que había cometido un error. Caminó de espaldas en intento de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos cuando sus pies se encontraron con una roca haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón. Sintió estremecerse cuando se percató que no era él el que lo hacía.

Era la tierra que empezaba a cimbrearse.


	3. Efectos Secundarios

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4d6229e0284b85cbb4ce16e1ccb0c7ae"strongemEfectos Secundarios/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d6229e0284b85cbb4ce16e1ccb0c7ae"Sintió estremecerse cuando se percató que no era él el que lo hacía. Era la tierra que empezaba a cimbrearse varios metros del subsuelo. Frank recorrió su entorno con la mirada, alarmado y temeroso de ver algo que no podría controlar, temiendo que fuera algo irreversible. Encontró a Hazel intentando liberar con gran dificultad a Arion de las correas y arneses que lo sujetaban a los restos del auto pues conforme el vaivén iba tomando intensidad se le dificultaba el poder mantenerse en pie. Una tenue sensación de alivio lo embargó, pese la extraña situación, siguiendo con el reconocimiento del lugar en busca de Gwen; pero no la encontraba. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin verla la desesperación le iba oprimiendo el pecho. Bien pudo gritar su nombre pero siendo víctima de la histeria temía que su voz flanqueara y como si no fuera suficiente impedimento sintió que la tierra temblaba con mayor fiereza empezando resquebrajarse bajo sus manos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac2c7abb8e4e647f455a2349532250b3"De entre las grietas se filtraba un sonido distorsionado de lo que parecían ser ladridos bestiales que sonaban tan familiares como desconocidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abcdb4ef150899cfd1013b4e9d3644d4"A Frank se le heló la sangre al escucharlo cada vez mas cerca acompañado de un hedor a azufre. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al comprender lo que estaba por suceder. Sin pensárselo dos veces, como pudo se levantó torpemente, lanzándose hacia adelante apoyando su peso en sus manos, para impulsarse, y dar una voltereta, quedando de espaldas a los restos del auto, con las manos en puño cual boxeador. Frank jamas había logrado hacer acrobacias evasivas pero el instinto de supervivencia te obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa. En el momento justo en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la grieta se ensanchó descomunalmente dejando un agujero, donde instantes antes había estado, de donde emergió una gran sombra cayendo a escasos metros de donde Frank se encontraba parado. Frente a él un Perro del Infierno se posaba imponente. Frank no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral, expandiéndose por la espalda hasta lograr estremecerlo por completo. Inevitablemente la imagen de la cariñosa Señorita O'Leary abordo su mente, dándole un retortijón en el estómago sin embargo el semblante de aquel Perro no se parecía en nada a la mascota de Percy, lo partiría por la mitad sin dudar apenas tuviera la oportunidad. La bestia rugió con fiereza, mostrando los colmillos azulados casi negros amenazadoramente. Frank frunció el ceño cuando el aliento agrio y putrefacto de la bestia le llego a la nariz. Se trago una nausea y se obligo a caminar de espaldas hasta que el auto en desnivel le impidió seguir avanzando. A un costado, unos metros por detrás de el, escucho el mismo sonido extraño y perturbador que había luchado por salir a la superficie pero ahora era mas claro, mas escalofriante. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Hazel montada en Arion y, por el breve destello que alcanzo a percibir su visión periférica, supuso que tendría su "Spatha" en mano preparada para atacar pero no apuntaba hacia el, le estaba dando la espalda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a511c3fc888f153af457d2a21520750"Al parecer el Perro no estaba solo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b6155da918163a844d199837e9321d"La tensión era palpable no solo por el temor de los semidioses sino que la respiración irregular de Arion daba lugar a bufidos amenazantes en medio de un increíble silencio, para tan espeluznante situación. Frank sabia de alguna manera que aun bajo su máscara de egocentrismo y arrogancia quería a Hazel, quizá no tanto como se amaba a si mismo pero sabia que el afecto era una de las cosas más extrañas que existían, y por ello no iba a permitir que dañaran a su jinete. Sino... ¿Quien iba a proveerle de tan lujoso alimento después? Se aferró a esa idea para mantenerse con la cabeza fría, calmo, pese probablemente estaría errado, con los animales y bestias nunca se sabia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b632849c150d64cc86f3ac23646f474"Sin desviar la mirada del rostro de tan espeluznante criatura, con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz, buscó a tientas en el auto inclinado su mochila hasta que sus dedos tocaron algo suave y sólido. Con eso como guía siguió palpando hasta que los enredó en el borde enlonado de la abertura de la mochila y en suaves tirones la fue acercando hacia el. Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficiente cerca para poder hurgar en ella, tiro de la tela, con mas fuerza de la deseada, alisando las arrugas, provocando un sonido agudo y seco, similar al de la maza al golpear la forja. Frank rompió el contacto visual con el Perro del Infierno para volver su mirada hacia el origen del sonido. La fijó en un plateado cilindro alargado y ancho con distintos grabados de relieve a lo largo de la superficie que rodaba por el suelo del auto en desnivel; Era su termo. El termo que Gwen le había ofrecido con anterioridad para curarle un mal y ahora le acababa de provocar uno peor. Escucho a Arion relinchar con bravura y por el rabillo del ojo vio que se levantaba en dos patas para arremeter contra la bestia tornándose un borrón marrón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="775c6370642e048dd15e1ef4b47a51aa""Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..." Era todo lo que su mente le permitió pensar antes de percibir que la sulfúrica esencia se iba intensificando conforme el Perro se aproximaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe0f24d357fe3dae110ca74594b9faa"No fue hasta poco después de que la pestilencia inundó por completo su nariz cuando tomó su mochila y echó a correr en un intento de poner una distancia considerable para que pudiera crear algún tipo de plan para salir vivo de ello o en su defecto atacar aunque fuera imprudente. Hubiera logrado una de sus opciones sino fuera porque reaccionó demasiado tarde siendo victima de un zarpazo que lo mando volando al sentido opuesto al que se dirigía. Impulsado por el golpe, dejo una nube de polvillo y un surco en la tierra suelta por donde su espalda se abría paso involuntariamente, lo único que pudo hacer en defensa fue cruzar los antebrazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse de las piedras que brincaban en su camino. En cuanto se quedo estático bajó las manos alcanzando a ver por el rabillo del ojo un destello plateado en su muñeca, alarmado fijo su vista en esta para ver un brazalete cromado en plata danzando sobre su piel ante el mínimo movimiento. Unos instantes fueron robados por su aturdimiento y en el momento preciso en el que volvió en si llevó su mano al cuello en busca de un delgado cordel. Al encontrarlo todo desproporcionado y torcido volvió a acomodarlo dejando que la mayor parte del peso del dije quedara al frente a su pecho y fuera de su camiseta. ¿Como podía ser tan torpe? Con el inesperado ataque, el percance del transporte, el malestar del viaje y el agotamiento había olvidado por completo que no estaba desarmado, solo se veía como un adolescente normal... O lo mas normal que puede verse un semidiós en una situación similar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a94afb234cd2bd98eb51d7a9987d8df"Había tomado el carcaj equivocado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8002447f5ad328aa5da75d4e9a8908c7"Había estado acostumbrado a que su carcaj se transformara en una mochila pero este se había vuelto un dije como su arco en un brazalete ante los ojos mortales por parte de la niebla; un practico regalo por parte de su padre, Marte, días después de regresar al Campamento Júpiter tras su larga travesía por el Mare Nostrum. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="089040f1a516d8a9274a844232716eff"Separó la espalda del suelo tomando impulso con sus piernas, quedando en cuclillas, tomó el dije, lo arrojó sobre su hombro y en el acto se transformó en su carcaj y a la par el brazalete se transformó en su arco. En un ágil movimiento tenso la cuerda, con flecha cargada en el momento en que se ponía de pie y movió el arco de un lado a otro nervioso a la vez que avanzaba dando pequeños pasos. La densa estela de polvo que fue dejando tras el tardó en asentarse haciendo que entrara en un estado de alerta total pero no veía ninguna sombra moviéndose en la cortina de tierra, aún escuchaba el eco del sonido que hacia su espalda al arar la tierra de forma involuntaria y el veloz palpitar de su corazón acompañado de su respiración pesada pero no había ningún ruido extra, del entorno, además de los que el podía escuchar. Únicamente era silencio todo lo que podía escuchar, tal pareciera que el mundo y el tiempo se habían frenado pues todo le parecía estar completamente estático./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10292a7780a79140d1b2e265bf95df90"Temió que todo hubiera terminado antes de empezar siquiera y no por las bestias, no por Arion sino por Gwen y Hazel. ¿Como le iba a explicar a Reyna que dos de sus mejores Centuriones habían muerto en una búsqueda y el nunca supo en qué momento? ¿Que cara iba a poner al estar parado en la tribuna, frente a los legionarios, dando cuenta de sus más grandes hazañas en vida antes de proseguir con la ceremonia correspondiente si la primera lección que se aprende es no abandonar a un compañero caído y él lo pasó por alto dejando morir a sus mejores amigas? Abatido, por el pensamiento, bajo el arco con pesadez cuando de entre la densa cortina de polvo las fauces abiertas del Perro del Infierno, acompañadas de una extraña combinación de un rugido y ladrido, se lanzaron contra él tomándolo por sorpresa. Frank intentó dispararle antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo pretendiendo lanzarse a un lado, fuera de su camino una vez acertando en el blanco pero salió demasiado tarde de su ensimismamiento logrando que su proyectil fuera desviado y el quedara tumbado en el suelo, aprisionado por las zarpas de su atacante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843797930be685efc7c0f5d0be1164f6"Desesperado por evitar que de una dentada le desgarrara la garganta coloco el arco en el cogote de la criatura además de ser un pobre intento para ganar tiempo a favor a su mente corriendo a mil por hora en busca de opciones y salidas. Cada vez que buscaba con la mirada cualquier objeto que se encontrara en su campo visual y fuera de alguna utilidad sus brazos perdían resistencia, cediéndole algunos centímetros a aquellos colmillos que buscaban saciar su hambre, desesperadamente, con carne praetoriana. De poco en poco Frank iba perdiendo la energía y la fuerza para defenderse. Los músculos de sus brazos se contraían cual cruel tortura cada tantos segundos amenzandole con enloquecerlo hasta agonizar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d685f36966e4bbc98d7e98d47f1ab9""Sabia que no debía venir" Penso el joven semidiós. "Gwen me las vas a pagar apenas te vea. No importa si es en el inframundo mismo"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa75fb1a2dd729245d9f7a4890bea127"Con cada segundo que pasaba fue llegando al punto de apartar el arco de poco en poco y dejar que todo pasara como los dioses lo habían predestinado... Hasta que distinguió el silbido de una flecha al rasgar el aire produciendo un sonido seco y un rugido que perforaba lo mas profundo de su aparato auditivo. Aquello fue mas que suficiente para que Frank reaccionara, se retorciera bajo el cuerpo del monstruo y con un pequeño gran ultimo esfuerzo flexionara las rodillas contra su pecho hasta donde mas pudo y apartara de una patada de canguro ese peso extra que le oprimía la caja torácica el tiempo suficiente para poder escabullirse en el pequeño espacio que había podido crear entre la bestia y el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="403af86347d74c4e32eeb268ae1040d8"Al ponerse de pie pudo ver como su atacante gruñía y aullaba colérico mientras se agachaba y se retorcía buscando quitarse la flecha que se mantenía en ristre clavada en uno de sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc2519de678e7c6cae64f8a19ed8df9"Por un momento llego a sentir lastima por el ante el hecho de que le recordaba a la Señorita O'Leary pero aquí era la bestia o su vida, obligándolo a ponerse en acción de inmediato. Aprovechando su mártir como distracción aguardo a que volviera a agacharse para trepar por su hocico, sacar una flecha del carcaj en plena carrera y clavarla en su ojo intacto para dejarlo ciego completamente antes de ponerse en resguardo y ganar unos cuantos minutos a su favor. Y así fue. A excepción de que no hubo la necesidad de sacar una flecha del carcaj ya que al trepar por el hocico de la bestia la flecha que le había lanzado, antes de ser derribado, quedo atorada en una de las orejas por las plumas optando por arrebatarle tan excéntrico arete antes de darle el honor de quedar ciego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7135785f0034786ed07199eacce5034f"Una vez estando con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y con la bestia desgarrándose el cogote entre chillidos a sus espaldas, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, literalmente, con dirección hacia el antiguo auto romano, ahora destartalado, en busca de su mochila. Al no encontrarla tras varios instantes de angustia cayó en cuenta que había salido volando en sentido contrario a donde se dirigía. Al buscarla con la mirada en su entorno el alma le abandono por completo al verla demasiado cercana a la bestia para su gusto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="129c82f2f8330d1936bfde0f23971ea8"— Si tan solo pudiera cambiar de forma... Que sencillo sería... —Se lamentó el joven Praetor y poco después un relincho logró captar su atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8225d8a7a15163abd8d39bb907a8198"Con la mirada vagando por el entorno desesperado por encontrar una mancha beige, una melena castaña o un destello del oro brillando al sol que cuando sus ojos dieron crédito a la silueta borrosa librando una batalla a unos metros a la distancia sintió como lo embargo la calidez que un trozo de ambrosía le daría jamás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="573001379232bb7b32606e574d9a4b07"Sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento, antes de que el se lo propusiera siquiera, buscando eliminar distancias para ir a ayudar pese no se encontraba en mejor posición para hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22031f7b7e4e8e3a0ecef62e0c4be4bb"— ¡Déjalo ciego!... ¡Hazel, déjalo ciego! —Grito a media carrera, conforme se acercaba, aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse cuando la esencia del azufre le inundó las fosas nasales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a319e44f0ce193d728fb9b3d4e4e322"El suelo volvió a temblar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d62d138b9c7b9901b24b644d142b203"Con gran dificultad intentó mantenerse en pie para en cuanto lo necesitara salir corriendo como lo había hecho antes pero el suelo no se requebrajo. En su lugar, el viento silbo en sus oídos con fuerza, cual aviso silente. El hijo de Marte con prisas vago la mirada por su entorno esperando no encontrarse con más visitas inesperadas. Titubeante, dio un paso al frente y escucho la combustión de cien fogatas encendiéndose al mismo tiempo antes de verse encerrado en un aro de fuego con una columna de llamaradas del doble de su altura, imponiéndose a un par de metros frente a él. No comprendió como había sido pero sucedió. Se quedo petrificado observando ante las sombras naranjas y escarlatas que lo llamaban a gritos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3281900628a55d55c329e3df4a1d3a67"— "Estarás mejor con nosotros..." —Un estremecimiento le recorrió por completo cual corriente eléctrica con esa voz fuera de lo común./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eeb76c86846aa15b1b3105f50c22d9e"— "Estamos esperando por ti..." —Se volvió bruscamente tras sentir un aliento incinerante acariciarle la oreja, la nuca y parte del cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efb803399108b29dcfccc41d892edbe"— "Olvida el cansancio, olvida los deberes..." —Pudo distinguir que el origen de los siseos era el crepitar de las llamas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b07c7ad66567cc3019b3a9e91dbad60"— "Ven, acércate..." —Paso saliva buscando hidratar su garganta con el calor sofocante cuando gruesas gotas de sudor le recorrían la espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af807bda85911999e7c3eeadb264d23"— "¿Que estas esperando?..." —Primero fue un paso dubitativo, en el segundo le temblaron las piernas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ea471cd9ec94275fa22759821649dd"Sin darse cuenta de uno en uno los pasos se fueron volviendo una carrera acelerada hacía lo que el creía era una distancia prudente, por orden de su sentido común aunque el único propósito de aquella acción era tomar impulso para fundirse con las seductoras sedas teñidas de amarillo y escarlata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a94fbf23169c54d89cfb8a5b674f6fb0"Conforme el calor empezaba a hacer más sensible su piel así como empezaba a cambiarle color pudo divisar dos puntos estáticos, negros cuales obsidiana iban creciendo hasta hacerse de tamaño descomunal conforme avanzaba, brillando ante el baile parsimonioso del fuego y comprendió que corría hacia su muerte. Pudo salir del ensimismamiento a solo unos escasos metros de distancia, justo a tiempo para poder volver sobre sus pasos entre derrapones y trompicones antes de sentir el impulso de lo que creía era una llamarada que se había formado tras escuchar el choque de los dientes provocado por una dentada. Buscando poner una distancia prudente dentro de la prominente circunferencia corrió con el alma dependiendo de aquella carrera. Conforme se acercaba al centro de la misma pudo ver que el antiguo auto romano destartalado seguía tal como lo habían dejado antes de que los invitados inesperados llegaran fue entonces que pudo recordar su plan. Derrapó un par de metros antes de frenar por completo a una mínima distancia del vehículo y con toda la agilidad de la que pudo hacer acopio busco entre las mochilas que estaban ahí pero ninguna era la suya y en ninguna encontró lo que buscaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75ad41bdc12aa036ce43390dfd830f2d"Un estruendoso rugido avivo sutilmente la peste a azufre al mismo tiempo que fuertes pisadas cimbrearon el suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1898c1c605683e2f918dc80bb94c055d"Escaso de tiempo busco a los alrededores del auto su mochila para encontrarla unos metros más alejada de lo que esperaba y sin hacerse esperar fue por ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6abbc80eca9e67fa2c01694b3465f29"El aroma a azufre que inundo sus fosas nasales se intensifico no solo por la cercanía del pariente de la Señorita O'Leary sino también por el calor sofocante que le rodeaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef83765e0c0b02dc5b4765e59ed19ff9"Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos con desespero y nerviosismo vació su contenido al voltearla y sacudirla con violencia para encontrar la gruesa soga que había empacado en el momento en que hacía su mochila. Con los dedos torpes intento desenrollar la soga lo mas deprisa que podía antes de ponerse de pie y desvanecer el camuflaje que la niebla le proporcionaba a sus armas. Con el carcaj lleno en la espalda saco una flecha hydra y pese algún tipo de ansiedad se había alojado en su estomago, consumiéndolo a una velocidad de vértigo, se apresuro a anudar un extremo de la soga muy cercana a la pluma de la flecha con firmeza y al terminar se enrollo el otro extremo al hombro y a sabiendas de que era algo arriesgado cargo el arco. El Perro se acerco con ímpetu mientras que al joven Praetor le temblaban las piernas cada que la distancia se acortaba entre ellos pero aun así se mantuvo firme y no se movió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cefcc0ef36f536763681ea996907345""Solo un poco más" Pensó sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo "Acércate otro poco". Y pudo ver como su plan se venia abajo al verlo agazaparse contra el suelo para impulsarse en sus patas y elevarse del suelo poco antes de llegar al punto donde llevaría a cabo su plan. Aun con una variante en su contra decidió que solo tendría esa oportunidad y solo esa vez para salvar su trasero. Fijo la mirada el cogote y dejo volar la flecha. La cuerda se alejo de el trazando ondas instantes antes de que la flecha se clavara en su objetivo y desplegara sus tentáculos metálicos aferrándose a todo lo que podía sujetar, provocando que el Perro del Infierno soltara un chillido ahogado no menos estremecedor que sus demás guturaciones. Con ese sonido repugnante zumbando en sus oídos pudo tirarse a hacía adelante, rodando para evitar ser alcanzado por sus zarpas, haciendo el intento de tensar la cuerda conforme se alejaba. La fricción de la cuerda que le quemaba las manos logro sacarle un grito pero aun así no la soltó. Aun en cuclillas con las pocas fuerzas que tenía jalo la cuerda impidiendo que siguiera alejándose. Una mezcla de alarido, rugido y un objeto rasgándose inundo el aire. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para ver el cuerpo de la bestia tendida en el suelo con una profunda tajada que le recorría desde la traquea hasta la mitad del vientre y algo parecido a la brea manando de ella, momentos antes de que estallara en polvo y cenizas. Sin premura alguna se tomo su tiempo para ir enrollando la soga tomando como medida su puño y su codo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir manteniendo sus manos en movimiento pese tenía las manos en carne viva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34f4ef274f20c17da6a645c56645b9b"Con cada vuelta que daba la soga a lo largo de su brazo se dio cuenta que estaba dejando un patrón entre el color natural y el teñido de escarlata. El hecho de fijarse en un objeto en lugar de su condición le pareció estúpidamente gracioso, sacandole una débil sonrisa, que tan pronto apareció fue sustituida por una mueca de intriga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338ef5bcb9c45e6c7835f4cedc798ba0"Una plasta viscosa de color azabache se deslizo por la soga como si tuviera vida propia. Su curiosidad pudo aun más que su raciocinio. Con la yema del dedo le rozo y formo varios hilos al hundir su dedo para después alejarlo, palpando su consistencia y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sintió la piel arder como si de fuego se tratase y pese su primera reacción fue tirar la soga al suelo, profiriendo de pisadas desesperadas con el fin de detenerla, una parte se había adherido a su piel y laceraba. Laceraba aun peor que tocar el metal caliente, peor que cualquier curación que hubiese recibido que a decir verdad habían sido demasiadas para su gusto. La pequeña fracción se expandió a lo largo de sus brazos, tiñendo la piel de negro como el cielo sin luna, sin estrellas. Entre respingos y gimoteos intento arrancársela de la piel pero solo lograba prolongar el martirio de dicha tortura. La sustancia desconocida logro subir hasta el cuello pero ahí no detuvo su camino, vaya que no lo hizo. Siguió subiendo por su cuello, por la mandíbula, aferrándose a su rostro como garras... Pero tampoco se detuvo ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c68d0aed5377cbb092d026dc6df59b7"Recorrieron cada centímetro de piel en busca de algún orificio que pudiera utilizar cual madriguera y para desgracia del joven Praetor su nariz, su boca y los oídos fueron propicios para ello. Una vez alojándose en dichas cavidades el liquido que era quedo atrás al endurecerse para formar moldes privándole de la audición, la respiración y su voz. El pánico le acelero el ritmo cardíaco en cuestión de segundos. Llevo ambas manos ensangrentadas hacía su garganta, enterrando sus uñas en un intento desesperado hacerse una traqueotomía para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Su visión se torno borrosa y los parpados pesados cuales cortinas de plomo. Sus piernas no pudieron resistir su peso y perdieron fuerza en su agarre así como todos sus músculos se relajaron momentos antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, sumido en la inconsciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
